Bad Dream
by clockworkwolf
Summary: Oliver has been having nightmares about his past. Rated T for some violence and swearing. Contains 2p FACE Story is Complete


**Well Hi this is just a one-shot or whatever there called. I don't know why I wrote this but I liked it so I hope you do. I'm sorry if it id depressing to you. Quick note James= 2p Canada Francois= 2p France Allen= 2p America Oliver= 2p England Flying Chocolate Bunny is Flying Mint Bunny's 2p**

**I do not own Hetalia or the characters I only own the story plot please enjoy~ Clockworkwolf **

Oliver had a tiring day. Today he had to host the world meeting in his country and it was tiring. They got through what needed to be disused and everyone was silent other wise. The meetings were always easily handled since it was all done neatly. " I wish Allen or even James would have come over I wanted to try my new recipe on them" Oliver said to himself. e had just got new ingredients and wanted to see if they were good in his cupcakes but he wouldn't try them himself that was for sure. "Flying Chocolate Bunny were are you! It's dinner time!" A inhuman screech and a crash of glass breaking was heard, signaling that the creature was coming.

After He ate his dinner Oliver called to see if Francois, James, and Oliver were still coming over. He only got the voice mails of all of them but he left messages on there machines to remind them. After that he got into his pink and blue pajamas and laid down to try to sleep. Oliver closed his eyes hopeful the nightmare wouldn't come like they always did. He then fell asleep.

In_ Oliver's Dream_

Oliver in the misty blackness of his mind was just floating. After what felt like hour to him a speck of what looked like light to him began to get closer and brighter. The light started to surround him placing him what looked like the throne room in Buckingham palace. Oliver looked at himself and saw that he was almost see through. He looked up like someone was holding his head toward the direction. A man with a blurred face sat on the high throne wearing a crown. A long line of blurry faced people stood before what looked like the king. One after the other keeled before the king and looked like they were pleading but they they were then dragged off. The scene faded before him turning to a stage with a guillotine on it. As he looked at who was in the guillotine Oliver winced. He saw himself and his face was the only one not blurred. He watched as they set his head in the large guillotine ready to be chopped. Oliver held his hand to is thought and rubbed it. A crowd surrounded the stage wanting to watch the gory event. As the blade came down Oliver tried to turn away but his head felt like it was being held in place wanting him to see. Oliver started to feel panicked as he heard the thud of his head hit the basket. Everyone around the stage began to scream and back away because after the executioner unlocked the supposed dead body for it to be disposed of, it stood and tumbled to its head placing it back on. Oliver just stood there watching in horror as they tried again to cut his dream self's head.

The rest of the dream was of him trying to be killed again and again but with none of it working like the first time. Oliver became a sobbing mess as he watched the even more gruesome deaths, and revivals. The final one was the one he finally broke down. The small village he was in was covered in blood after their attempt to kill him by burning him at the steak. The bodies of the villagers who dared try to watch were on the ground surrounding his dream self as he held a small scythe. Oliver fell to the ground sobbing he never wanted to see his many deaths again but here he was watching himself go through all the pain. He could never die only if his country were to dissolve would he die.

Everything began to fade away and he was back in the misty blackness he began in.

_End of the Dream_

Oliver jumped forward hitting his head on something hard." God damnit... why the fuck do you have a fucking hard head!" Oliver gasped "Allen Swear jar Now!" Oliver grabbed the swear jar off of his nightstand and held it out to Allen. Allen mumbled as he searched his pockets for change. When he found it he put it him the jar and glared at Oliver. Oliver jut smiled back." Oh Allen what are you doing here so early?" Oliver looked questioningly at Allen " It's 3 in the afternoon" Allen dead paned. Oliver stared wide eyed "Oh my" he whispered. " Now out with you I need to change dearie " Oliver some how pushed Allen out of the bedroom and closed the door.

After he got dressed Oliver skipped to the kitchen and saw was the rest of the FACE family sitting at the round table in his kitchen. " Hello!" Oliver cheered. Francois looked up with a bored expression on his face but a little glint of worry in his eyes. " What iz wrong Oliver" He said sounding bored. Oliver's cheerful face dropped for a few seconds but came back. " Oh its nothing. It was just a bad dream" Francois studied Oliver's faced and turned back to his cup of coffee, " Zeen next time call one of uz" It sounded more like a demand then being asked. Oliver smiled and ran/jumped on Francois hugging him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you" He repeated happily. James just looked at the both of them and raised a eyebrow. "Sure" He commented and then was glomped like Francois by Oliver. Allen was just staring at the counter where Flying Chocolate Bunny was and the it stared back with its red eyes looking mad. After a few seconds of the staring competition everyone was staring at Allen. Allen turned from the Flying Bunny for a second and it attacked him biting his nose. "Aw he likes you~" Oliver cheered happily.

**Please Favorite and comment what you thought of this! Bye!**


End file.
